


Destiel Song Drabbles

by Castiels_bumblebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_bumblebee/pseuds/Castiels_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the song drabbles thing. I did five because it was late and I was tired af.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Cancer" by MCR

Dean has been in his room for days. He hasn't even left to eat, despite Sam's concern. Cas finally becomes fed up with Dean's behavior and decides to check on him. He knock before he enters the room. "Dean, just because you sold your soul it doesn't mean we can't save you," Cas says softly. "No, Cas. I'm sorry, but I have to go this time." Dean's voice is hoarse."I love you," he whispers. "I love you, too, Dean." There is a crack in Cas's voice and a tear rolls down his cheek. Dean leans forward and kisses Cas for the last time. He pulls away and sees a hell hound in the doorway. The hell hound rushes forward and Dean goes down without putting up a fight.


	2. "Change Your Mind" by All-American Rejects

"Dean, I can't stay any longer. I hate to leave, but this is best for both of us. I wish we could have worked things out. It was getting to be too much, and we wouldn't have lasted. I'm sorry. I wish you the best of luck. -Cas" 

A small stream of tears falls on the paper in Dean's hands. He falls to his knees and, for the first time in years, breaks down.


	3. "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith

It's a cold winter night. Dean and Cas are snuggled up on the couch in the bunker. They had been watching "Orange Is The New Black" when Cas had fallen asleep in Dean's arms. He doesn't move off the couch as to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend. Dean looks down and smiles. Cas shifts and looks up at Dean sleepily. "Why are you smiling?" he asks. "Just thinking about how much I love you," Dean replies. He laces Cas's fingers through his own. "Go back to sleep, baby. I'm not leaving."


	4. "I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala outside of a bar in the middle of nowhere. Dean had intended to go inside and hook up with a waitress for the night. Sam had other plans for them. Sam decides to do this before Dean tries to get out of the car. "Dean, have you ever thought about actually having a steady relationship?"   
"Not really. I mean, what chick would want to stick around in my crazy life?" Dean answers nonchalantly.   
"Have you ever thought about dating someone who's maybe, I don't know, not a girl?" Sam hopes Dean understands what he is trying to get at.   
"What, like, dating a guy? Why would you think that, Sam?" Dean says this with a small laugh and tries to look calmer than he feels. "I mean it would be kin-"   
"Have you ever thought about dating Cas?" Sam interrupts Dean. The conversation wouldn't have gotten anywhere if he hadn't said it.   
"Did he ask you to do this? I don't see why you would ask that," Dean says defensively.   
"Dean calm down. It's obvious that you're in love with him. And I think he loves you, too."   
"Really?" Dean's eyes light up and he can't help but let a small smile slip.


	5. "Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison

It was a warm summer afternoon. Dean was outside working on the Impala while Sam and Cas did some research. Dean heard a bang and looked up to see Cas walk out of the bunker. He crawled out from under the car, covered in grease, and sat on the hood.   
"What brings you out here?" Dean asked jokingly. Cas walked over and Dean pulled him into his lap.   
"Just wanted to check on you. My green eyed hunter."


End file.
